


One Last Mistake

by chaostheoryy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I did a thing that I should not have done for my own sake, Infinity War, Just wanna say from the bottom of my heart I AM SO SORRY, Loki finds redemption, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: Soon after handing over the Tesseract to Thanos, Loki realizes that surviving the ultimate war for the cosmos isn't worth the price he would have to pay.





	One Last Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> One of my followers on Tumblr sent me the following request: 
> 
> “What if when they fight Thanos in the ship, Loki gets badly hurt. Thor calls his name and tells him to hold on before shouting “Get help!” at people, so they can get help for Loki. Loki laughs because he remembers all the time he did “get help” with Thor as a kid and stuff. He says weakly as he holds Thor’s face “We are not doing get help” because this is what he always said to Thor every time before they did “Get help” and he dies in Thor’s arms.”
> 
> Needless to say, as an angst-loving fool, I couldn't say no to the request.

Loki had made a lot of mistakes in his life but none he regretted more than giving Thanos exactly what he wanted. Out of sheer self-preservation, he had made the foolish decision of handing over the Tesseract, giving the Eternal yet another Infinity Stone. It was a mistake -- one that backfired so hard that, for the first time in his existence, he truly wished Odin had never rescued him from that temple and left him to die on Jotunheim.

For a moment, it had seemed that he would survive this futile war and that his primitive instinct to do so had paid off. But then Thanos inadvertently preyed upon the one weakness he had -- a weakness even he refused to acknowledge -- and targeted Thor.

It happened in slow motion: one second he was bound for eternal safety in Thanos’ coming universe and the next he was bound in place, watching as the Titan-born being summoned a massive ball of cosmic energy using his gauntlet and hurled it toward the unsuspecting figure of his brother. Loki’s stomach immediately dropped and every thought of self-preservation and survival in his mind disappeared, giving way to one desire: _save him_.

Loki bolted for Thor, the universe and time itself still distorted as he raced the massive surge of energy hurtling toward his brother. He could see Thor turning, could see him just beginning to register the impending doom set upon him by Thanos and attempt to save himself with a burst of lightning but Loki knew it wouldn’t be enough. There was only one way his brother would survive...

The second he reached him, Loki pushed Thor clear of the energy’s path and stood in his place to welcome it. The blast was instantaneous and all-encompassing. Any pain that he initially felt was lost as the energy swarmed around him and suddenly everything went white and almost just as quickly faded to black nothingness.

He didn’t know how long he was under nor how long he would be able to stay conscious but the first thing he saw when his vision returned, was an enormous bolt of lightning dance across the sky overhead. His hearing gradually returned, allowing him to listen to distant explosions and shouts of his battling counterparts. He couldn't focus on any particular voice until he heard something all-too familiar echo around him.

“Get help!! Please! Somebody get help!!”

Loki managed to turn his head just enough to look beside him as Thor dropped to his knees and placed one hand on his brother’s chest and the other on Loki’s face. There were already tears falling from the God of Thunder’s eye, staining his dirt and blood-covered face.

“We’re not doing get help,” Loki whispered, giving his brother a small smirk, “It’s humiliating...”

Thor mouth twitched into the tiniest of smiles for a brief moment but it was evident that the devastation was too much. “Please tell me this is a trick,” he begged, clutching at Loki’s clothing, “Tell me that you will get back up and stab me o-or steal my eyepatch just like you would do to father...”

Loki let out a weak laugh as he recalled one of the times he had stolen Odin’s eyepatch to impress his brother as a child. Oh how he wished he could do so again...

He shook his head. “No more tricks... It’s time for me to-” He broke out into a coughing fit, grimacing at the pain. He took a few steadying breaths before continuing. “I’ve made too many mistakes. This...This is how I make it right.”

“No...No, no, no,” Thor said desperately, “You can’t die. Please...Not like this.”

Loki smiled softly up at his brother. _Oh, Thor. Always the emotional one_. “Don’t worry...Father will be there to greet me...”

Thor’s hand trembled as he held his brother’s head. The tears continued to fall as he leaned down to press their foreheads together. “I will never forget you,” he murmured through grit teeth.

Loki smiled as his eyelids grew heavy and his ability to process the world around him began to fade. “I love you too.”

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed forever was a brilliant blue eye glowing with the wrath of Valhalla.


End file.
